Without Music
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Hate. Insults. Rude gestures. That was what the Vocaloids got all the time. Unappreciated, Cyrpton sends them to a world where there is no such thing as 'music', where he hopes they can have a better life...or so he thinks. I don't own Vocaloid. OC inside.
1. Pain

**Hey guys~! It's me! Welcome! Now, let's get down to business~!**

Chapter 1

"_Vocaloids are stupid!_"

"_They aren't even real!"_

"_Hatsune Miku's voice sounds like crap!"_

"_Rin Kagamine's pitch is so high I'm pretty sure she's drunk most of the time!"_

"_Meiko's design is so plain and boring! I can pull her off without even buying a cosplay set!"_

"_Kaito sounds like a PERV! I don't need to be a genius to know why he failed last time!"_

"_Len looks like a girl! I thought he WAS a girl the first time my friend made me look at his feminine face!" _

"_Why is Gakupo a SAMURAI?! That's so old fashioned! It just makes him look even more sick-minded than he really is! What is he, fifty years old? How can people pair him with Gumi?" _

"_I don't know why Gumi Megpoid was released! Why, she just sounds like a lower Rin!"_

"_Vocaloids are a waste of my time! They're just going to end up in the bin, like the Utauloids!" _

Crypton sighed as he scrolled down the page with his mouse. The hate page for his creations had been increasing at a rapid pace. Just yesterday, one page had been filled out. Today, there were already 7. What…what had he done wrong? The Vocaloids had been so loved, so popular…now, people saw them as clowns. He watched in defeat as new comments piled up, each worse than the last. Some included rude words, others obscene hand gestures and tongues of hate. He wished he could just give up, and shut down his company.

But no. His friend, the former creator of the Utauloids, had made him promise, on her deathbed, that he would make the Vocaloids prosper, that they wouldn't fade away like her beloved Utaus, and that the Vocaloids would be the music of the future. He wasn't going to let her down. He was never going to break a promise. He wasn't going to let his career fall in shambles.

"I promise, my darling, I will make your legacy, _our_ legacy, come true. Just give me some time to think of it….it can be done, I promise," he murmured, clutching the picture he always kept in his pocket firmly but tightly in his palm. He shook slightly as the weight of failure fell upon his burdened shoulders, but it quickly disappeared as the door opened.

"Master?" came the sweet, harmonic voice of his first, top-hit singing sensation, Miku Hatsune, "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, Miku, I'm fine," Crypton forced a smile upon his face as he slipped the paper back in the pocket of his smart black pants; Crypton always wore a formal suit and tie, even at home, "Go back to your friends. It's your day off today."

"Alright, if you say so, Master!" Miku happily said, smiling as she skipped out of the room. Of course, the Vocaloids knew nothing of this, of the hate they were receiving, or the pain their one and only Master was dealing with. He kept it secret to himself, and himself only.

He got up, and the smile quickly faded from his face. His eyes flashed as he remembered the horrible fates of the Utaus…

"_Are…are my hands fading? Ted? Are they fading?"_

"…_Yes, Teto, they are….my vision is getting hazy…"_

"_No! Big brother! You can't go now! Sora! Defoko! Momo! Help me! Ted's disappearing!"_

"_Luna! Where are your legs?! They're gone!"_

"_W-where's P-Poiyo…?"_

"_Poine! No! She's gone!"_

"_ ! Please help! It hurts! It really hurts!" _

Those were the traces of the memories that haunted Crypton day and night every single day, ever since he had watched them, unable to do anything, disappear from the world, as agony took over their souls. No. No. No! He wasn't going to let his Vocaloids suffer the same fate! They were the singers of the future! They couldn't, he would never let them out of his grasp! It wasn't their fault that these stupid people turned into haters!

Suddenly, an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. With his coffee brown eyes lighting up like candles, he hurried to his inventing room.

"No….I won't let it happen…."


	2. The new planet

**Hey guys! Ah…I'm back! And for the last review….do I take that as a compliment? Um…..I'm not sure, so I'll leave that for now. *smiles sheepishly and walks away* **

**Now! To the second chapter! LET THE STORY BEGIIIIIN!**

Chapter 2

"_The number one princess in the world_

_So make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?_

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_

_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_

_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_

_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!"_

Miku Hatsune sang her heart out with one hand on her headphones, and the other on her chest. Her aqua-coloured eyes were closed, and one could tell that she was fully absorbed into her beautiful singing.

"Um, Miku?"

Crypton poked his head into the room, glancing around anxiously. He was trying to smile, but his lips were strained, and his eyes un-sparkling. Whenever Crypton smiled, his eyes would shine brightly, like the Sun. This warmed the hearts of his creations, but now, an ice cold feeling was settling on the teal-haired beauty.

"Yes Master?" she replied, her happy tone fading away.

"Ugh….how can I phrase this…." Crypton sighed a long, pained sigh that did not match him at all, "Miku….I will have to….delete you…"

Miku felt as if someone had plunged her into a freezing lake in the heart of winter; her insides had gone all stiff. Her eyes were stuck on Crypton, who was avoiding her gaze. What…what was going on….?

"W-what?! M-M-Master, h-have I n-not been s-singing…._p-properly_….? Has m-my s-singing…n-not reached y-your e-expectations…?"

Crypton sighed and ran his hands through his sleek brown hair, the burden that haunted him now very clear. "No, Miku. It's for reasons you can't know."

"B-but Master!"

"No!"

The door burst open and at the (broken) doorway stood Mikuo Hatsune, the protective elder brother of Miku. His short teal hair was as bright and prominent as usual, but his eyes lacked the life they had all the time.

"No, Master," he continued boldly, though his voice shook, "Take me instead."

"Are….are you very sure, Mikuo? This is quite serious, you know."

"Yes, Master, I am very sure," Mikuo looked at Crypton in the eye very seriously, "If it's for the sake of my sister, I would do anything, even if it meant giving up all I loved."

"Very well. Come with me, we have no time to waste."

Mikuo gave Miku a farewell hug and whispered a few words in her ear. A few tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes, but being the loving big brother he was, he simply wiped them away and smiled. Then he left the room with Crypton.

He was lead to another room, where a team of scientists awaited him. He was made to sit down on a cold metal chair, where one scientist gave him a pill. After it had been consumed safely, another injected a strange liquid into his left arm. It stung so painfully that he yelled out in anguish, but it didn't last long: he saw his arms and legs fading slowly, and all went black….

[CUE MAGICAL TIME SKIP WHEEEEE]

Adelia Thompson, a girl that had just turned 14 on last year's December, walked along the fields of splendid green. Her coffee-brown eyes gazed longingly at the Cerulean blue river at her right, and her fair skin gave her the image of a naïve doll. Her middle-length hair, the colour of milk chocolate, was left loose and flowing past her shoulders like a waterfall. She wore a dark green pinafore, a white collared shirt with ¾ length sleeves, black Mary Janes and white socks. Her clothes were a bit tattered and dirty, but presentable nonetheless.

"Ah, the scenery is so beautiful today. If only Ollie and Yohio could be here to see this…" she thought as she viewed the surroundings around her, but her peace was limited, "What the-?!"

She had just noticed a figure with short, teal-coloured hair fall from nowhere in particular, as if the goddesses had decided to give everyone in the land a free gift. With a really loud 'SPLASH!', it landed on the edge of the river. Ow, that looked painful…

Acting on instinct, Adelia hitched up her skirts and waded into the river. The person was not too far out from land, which was a good thing, since there were probably man-eating fishes in the deep side of the water- _if_ it was human anyway.

Grabbing him under his arms, she dragged him out to shore.

He looked like someone from one of Oliver's weird drawings: in fact, what a strange-looking man he was! He had short teal-coloured hair, like mentioned above, and was wearing some kind of grey collared, sleeveless shirt, a teal tie, black pants and black shoes with black arm-warmers. Who in the wide world wore these things?

Mikuo's eyes snapped open as he drowsily propped himself on one elbow, looking around. The brunette jumped back in fright.

"Adelia? Who's that?"

Two males, one very tall, the other considerably shorter than the first, ran towards them. The taller one had short dirty blond hair in a side ponytail and wore a baggy white collared shirt, brown pants and no shoes. The other had messy blond hair on which rested a white and blue sailor hat and a bandage over his left eye. He wore a baggy white shirt like the first male's but seemed too big for him, brown pants, suspenders and too, was barefoot. An American Goldfinch was perched on his shoulder, tweeting away.

"Who's that? He looks like a freakin' weirdo," the taller one commented, smirking.

"Y-Yohio! Don't be rude!" Adelia said nervously.

"Yeah, Yohio," the shorter one snickered.

"Shut up you fool," Yohio said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yohio! Oliver! Please don't fight!" Adelia pleaded.

Hesitantly, the boys ceased their bickering and turned to face Mikuo, who was rubbing his head.

"W-where am I?" he asked, looking up at the three villagers.

"What? He doesn't know where we are in now?" Adelia asked.

"He must be….AN ALIEN!" Yohio said dramatically, waving his hands in the wind.

"No, that doesn't make sense at all," Oliver said. He turned to Mikuo, "You, my good mate, are in the infamous land of Shallowrond."


End file.
